Potter? Redone
by Ktoddhim
Summary: Harry is taken from his home by deatheaters. Many truths will come to light while he is there. Will he be saved from the Snake's Nest? And by whom?


Potter?

A/n:

This is a redo of the story Potter.

Disclaimer:

I own none of this except the plot. Yay!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Remaining Peace Shattered

"Boy, get down here and cook breakfast!"

Harry stretched on his lumpy bed, hearing his back pop. It was the summer after his fourth year and his relatives had been working him hard. It almost distracted him from the fact that he had no post from his friends. Well, there was the occasional letter saying that they were busy and couldn't tell him anything so they might as well not have written anything.

Taking out a pair of his cousin's old jeans and large shirt, he quickly dressed and headed downstairs to cook for the people he was supposed to call family. He sneered, and entered the kitchen.

"Well, hurry up boy," groused his uncle.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said, staring at the stove as he turned on the burner for bacon. Dudley had given up on his diet and Harry secretly awaited the day when he would fall over from a heart attack, probably taking the whole Dursley house with him. Hopefully he'd be at school when that joyous day arrived.

He set everyone's plates where they belonged, and was allowed some toast and bacon. Not much of a breakfast, but he was thankful for what he got. This summer hadn't been that bad actually. Sure, he had chores, and not much food, but he was allowed to walk outside and his relatives mostly ignored him, only occasionally yelling at him to do something that they could easily do themselves. They were just lazy and Harry was glad he wasn't a bit like them.

They were all ugly… well in his opinion. Petunia was horsy faced and long necked, Vernon had no neck, beady eyes and was fat and Dudley was really fat, and looked like a pig. Sadly though, he didn't have a tail. That had been taken off after Hagrid had given it to him.

Harry cleaned everyone's dishes after the eating was done, and headed toward the stairs to grab a jacket. It wasn't very cold outside, but not too warm either. At least it was that way in the morning. Then of course it got hot and Harry ended up tying his coat round his waste. He was stopped by a shriek from his aunt.

"What did you do to your hair!"

"Um… I haven't done anything."

"You lie! It looks different! You must have done your… your… freak stuff!"

Mystified, Harry shook his head. Sure, his hair had grown longer over the last couple of days, but he had thought it normal.

"I have done nothing to my hair," he said before leaving the room. He didn't want to say anything that he might regret. Well, he wouldn't regret it, but… he just didn't want to remain in the company of the Dursleys anymore than necessary.

Harry walked along the street, not paying much attention to his surroundings. He knew that he probably had someone following him, to make sure he was safe. After all, he was The-boy-who-lived right? He had to survive, for others.

Harry walked around the block, passed his house twice. He looked around, seeing the alley where he had met Sirius the summer before his third year. He missed talking to Sirius, hoped he was well hidden. Harry supposed he was with Remus Lupin.

Automatically it seemed, Harry's feet had carried him to his favorite place around Surry. It was Surry Park and no one usually came here accept him and his cousin when he and his gang felt like damaging the place. Harry always made sure to stay out of sight during those times. For now though, it was blessedly empty.

Opening the gate, Harry headed for the swings. There were two undamaged by Dudley's gang. He took the higher one and sat, slowly swinging, thinking about how much he wished he were at Hogwarts. He was sick of being here, thinking about last year and the third task. He needed his friends to distract him from his musings. He wanted to talk to Sirius, to see with his own eyes that he was ok.

The sound of something moving pulled Harry from his thoughts. He slowly turned his head, but saw nothing. He remained wary though. He didn't know who was following him. It was probably someone he didn't know. He sat rigidly on the swing, listening hard for any sounds that didn't belong.

000

"Wow, just our luck," hissed a soft female voice.

"Yes, it is just our luck," agreed an aristocratic drawl.

"Just like Potter to not pay attention," hissed a soft male voice. "Come, let's get this over with."

"Wait, we need him to relax again," said the only female. "We don't want him to know who we are or anything."

"Good old Raven," said another male voice, this one a bit squeaky. She sneered at the smaller death eater and watched the back of Harry Potter's tensed neck.

"If you had put up the silencing spell when I told you," hissed the soft voiced male to squeaky, "Then we would have him and be away from here."

"Yeah well,"

"Enough of this bickering. I'm going to get the brat. Are you three coming or are you going to make me do all the work." sneered the aristocratic one to the three others and headed towards Harry. The others put on the spells they had gone over and went to surround their Pray.

000

Harry stretched on his swing. He had the inexplicable feeling that he was being watched and he didn't like it one bit. He decided to head back to Number 4. He'd rather deal with his family than this creepy feeling.

He almost reached the gate when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind.

"Hey, what…"

"Be quiet Potter." Harry froze. He knew that voice. He had heard it for four years in his potions class, had dreaded it.

"Well well well. We finally got him. As the saying goes, you can run but you can't hide." He knew that voice too. He had heard it last year, during the third task. Dread pooled in his stomach.

"If you all keep playing with him, he'll come up with a plan to escape," said a soft female voice Harry didn't know.

"Yeah, as if Potter had the brains. Come on, let's go," Snape said, and he took out his wand. They all had their wands trained on him, and he was bound in ropes, four sets of ropes. He was trapped! He wanted out! Where was his supposed guard?

"Nott, help me carry him." Said Lucius.

"Oh come on. You have to make it easier on your selves. Here," said that soft female voice. He wanted to see her. He wanted to…

"Stupefy," was the last word he heard, said in that bell like voice.


End file.
